


I finally found you

by Vanilaya



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Relationships, he is also homeless, its just cute tbh, no one dies, seungwoo saves the day, seungyoun gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilaya/pseuds/Vanilaya
Summary: Seungyoun gets shot, Seungwoo is his knight in shining armor.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	I finally found you

_Fuck, breaking up is hard._

Seungwoo knew he needed to end things with his current fling a while ago, but I took a lot of courage to break someone’s heart like that. Just because the love is gone, doesn’t mean you stop caring all together. 

However, the breakup had to happen. Seungwoo had planned a nice speech about how much they have learned from each other and all that, but when reality hit him mid-sentence he just blurted out the most nonchalant “I don’t have feelings for you anymore, I am sorry” and walked away from it all.

That was 20 minutes ago, and he hadn’t stopped walking yet. The cold autumn air felt refreshing, and Seungwoo let out a deep breath he didn’t know he had been holding. It was getting darker outside, but not enough for the streetlights to get switched on just yet. This was a much-needed walk, and he was going to enjoy it all the way.

_Or so he though._

He was only a few blocks away from his apartment when he heard a loud pang, giving him associations to gunshots in action movies. Then he heard another one, and he was certain this wasn’t any of the normal city noises he was used too.

Carefully he walked towards the sound. There were no more loud sounds, but Seungwoo kind of remember where it came from and decided to trust his gut feelings. When turning a corner, he saw someone laying in a fetal position in the middle of the street and – without thinking consequences – he ran up to him.

“Sir, are you alright?” He kneeled down next to the stranger and gently nudged his shoulders, unsure if this was where the sounds were coming from, but it didn’t really matter anymore. Suddenly the strangers face scrunched up to one big frown and made the most painful sob Seungwoo had ever heard. 

“I think,” he lifted his hands from where they were pressed against his abdomen and revealed a blood-stained spot on his hoodie, “I’ve been shot”

The next minutes passed by in a blur. On autopilot Seungwoo picked up his phone and dialed the emergency number, following the instructions from the dispatcher and making sure the stranger wasn’t bleeding to death.

The ambulance arrived quickly on scene, and Seungwoo was too involved to be able to back off. Eventually a police officer put a hand on his shoulder and gently guided him a few feet away, handing him a tissue. Seungwoo’s hand went to wipe away the sweat on his forehead when his cheeks started to feel cold. That’s when he realized he had been crying, for god knows how long, and that’s probably why the officer gave him the tissue. 

He gave the officer a little embarrassed smile as a thank you, before he attempted to wipe away the tears that were continuously streaming down his cheeks. The officer, obviously feeling sorry for Seungwoo, tried to do some small talk to distract him from the potential murder-scene that was being worked on behind him.

It was only by pure coincidence that the officer told him that the stranger that was shot was well known by the local police, and that he had neither a family nor a home. In between the heartbreaking story, he casually thanked Seungwoo for acting so quickly like he did, and Seungwoo had to painfully realize that the officer had absolutely no sympathy for the dying stranger.

The whole situation was making Seungwoo’s heart ache, but his mind was definitely still in a blur when he hurried back to the ambulance and begged them to let him join the stranger in the ambulance.

…

Seungyoun groaned as his eyes opened to the bright, but oh so familiar, hospital room. He had fainted by the mere sight of his own blood, and he wasn’t sure how long he had been out before he woke up just now. He took some time getting used to the brightness before he noticed the figure resting on the sofa next to him.

The face was unfamiliar, but he looked like a nice guy. Seungyoun guessed it was the guy who had saved him and called the ambulance, judging by the random spots of dark red blood on his hands and clothes. He was seemingly sleeping peacefully, but Seungyoun was too curious to wait

so he decided to throw a pillow at him.

“ah fuck,” the stranger hissed as sat up, dazed and confused as to what woke him up so abruptly. It seemed like he needed a moment to realize where he was, but when his eyes met Seungyoun’s he almost fucking beamed.

“You’re awake!” He exclaimed, wide-eyed as if he hadn’t expected Seungyoun to survive the accident. Realizing he probably came off a little too excited, he carefully asked “how are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been shot,” Seungyoun stated bluntly, earning a little chuckle from the guy on the sofa. Realizing he laughed, he quickly put his hand over his mount and mumbled a short apology. Seungyoun couldn’t help but smile, the sounds coming from the stranger was refreshing.

Adorable or not, why was he still hanging out at Seungyoun room? Why was he even at the hospital? He couldn’t remember seeing him anywhere earlier, and since Seungyoun had no friends they definitely didn’t have anyone in common.

“Han Seungwoo,” the sofa guy spoke when noticing the confused look on Seungyoun’s face, “I was the one who found you and I wanted to make sure you survived. It looked quite bad to be honest.” He went on to ramble about how much blood Seungyoun had lost, how the bullet had missed all important organs and he even added how much of a struggle it was for the doctors to remove the bullet.

Han Seungwoo, as the sofa guy was named, had obviously been picking up on everything and it made Seungyoun’s insides feel weird, almost as if someone was tickling him. No one had ever cared for his well-being like that, and even if he could have done it out of selfish curiosity it still made his cheeks heat up.

“I am Cho Seungyoun,” he abrupted Seungwoo rambling, “I was the one who got shot. I can't put my finger on why someone would shoot me, but I guess I looked annoying enough.”

Seungwoo was able to stifle his chuckle this time, and instead he tilted his head a little and gave him a sympathetic smile. Seungyoun was sure he was going to be left alone any time soon, but Seungwoo had decided to stay and there was no changing his mind.

…

Seungyoun got discharged from the hospital a week afterwards, only to be dragged back in for another week because of complications with the wound. His body wasn’t healing properly, and the doctors knew his unstable lifestyle would lead to more complications and eventually nasty infections, so they forced him to stay a little longer

Seungwoo was there the whole time. They never spoke of Seungyoun’s living situation, but they were both aware that both of them knew all they needed to. Their friendship had already started to form the first day at the hospital, and by week two it had blossomed into something very comfortable. As expected, when spending every hour of every day for two whole weeks together. Neither was complaining though, they were great company for each other.

“Seungyoun, please come stay with me for a while.” Seungwoo repeated his offer from a week ago. He really wished Seungyoun the best, and he would only get worse by sleeping on the street. The police officer had told him that Seungyoun’s situation was still quite fresh. He had been thrown out a couple years ago, but his parents were soft, and he had always been allowed back home when it got too cold or he got too hungry. It was only after his parents passed away last spring that his situation got so bad.

Seungwoo knew Seungyoun had never had to sleep outside for a whole winter, and he honestly never wanted his new friend to experience that ever. He had a big enough apartment for the both of them, and their two weeks together was proof living together would be alright.

He sat down next to Seungyoun on his hospital bed, nudging his shoulder carefully. Seungyoun’s head hung low, his hands fidgeting with his bracelet. He obviously needed some convincing, but Seungwoo came prepared.

“You still owe me for saving you and the only think I happened to need is a roommate”

…

On the 5th of November Seungyoun finally moved into Seungwoo apartment, and life was turning out a lot better than he had expected.

Seungwoo was Seungyoun’s lifesaver, in every way possible. They had gotten to know each other quite well while waiting for his discharge at the hospital, and if someone asked, he would probably admit to Seungwoo being the best friend he ever had. He was so caring, friendly and trusting. Sometimes, when a sunbeam hit his face just right, Seungyoun would even admit to his bestie being quite attractive. He was quite literally Seungyoun’s knight in shining armor, so he was sure his tiny crush was just a mix or admiration and thankfulness.

After living there for a month, Seungyoun decided they needed to celebrate. He remembered how to cook some of his moms’ old dishes, and he was determined to show Seungwoo his cooking skills. Seungwoo had once joked about needing a housewife to help him with everything, and Seungyoun wanted to pay him back by proving he could be that housewife.

They had been grocery shopping earlier on the day, and Seungwoo was exited to say the least. He had sat down at the kitchen table, supported his head with his hands and stared longingly at Seungyoun as he started his cooking. Eventually he got up, got something from a drawer and went to stand behind Seungyoun. Silently he wrapped the apron around him and tied it nicely, his mouth lingering a second longer at Seungyoun’s ear before he walked back to his spot.

He smirked confidently before announcing he was taking a shower, to exited to watch the food get cooked. Seungyoun wasn’t used to people believing in him like this, and it made him want to do even better. It was so nice having Seungwoo around, he wondered where this amazing man had been all these years. 

At the most unfitting time, the doorbell rang. With Seungwoo being in the shower, Seungyoun was forced to open the door himself, but not before he remembered to turn the over off. Annoyed he sprinted towards the door and pulled it open.

“Please just li –“

The guest stopped mid-sentence when his gaze fell on Seungyoun’s face. It was quite obvious that he had expected someone else, and Seungyoun couldn’t blame him. He looked a little too fancy to be selling something, what was he doing here?

Taken back at first, it took the guest a few seconds to react but when he did it wasn’t how Seungyoun expected. A frown appeared on the guest forehead as he scanned Seungyoun from head to toe, eventually stopping at the apron that was now hanging loosely from his neck.

Something about the situation made the guest chuckle, but it wasn’t a happy one like he was used to with Seungwoo. He eventually folded his arms and made his lips turn in to a straight line as he looked back up at Seungyoun’s face. His gaze had changed to something darker.

“What the fuck are you doing with my _boyfriend_?”

Automatically Seungyoun took a few steps backwards, the anger in his voice sent chills down his spine. He wasn’t even yelling, he was just really angry. He had never felt so small as he did right now.

_Oh, Seungwoo was someone’s boyfriend._

“I am –.“ Swallowing his words, unsure of how to explain the situation in as few words as possible. He felt a strange pain forming inside his body, as if someone had stabbed him right through his heart.

Then the door was slammed shut. The sudden gust making Seungyoun think he was getting slapped, and he couldn’t help but flinch at the loud pang that followed. He was so prepared for the pain he could already feel it.

But the hit never came, and wide-eyed he carefully lifted his head to see what was going on.

His gaze was met by Seungwoo who had finished his shower and was now standing in front of him. Carefully, he reached out to Seungyoun’s shaking hands and put them in his own, calm ones. Seungwoo looked furious, but his features slowly softened as he looked at Seungyoun. He had never seen him seen him so angry before, and it made him realize that their uninvited guest was probably someone he didn’t want to see.

When he had calmed down, Seungwoo pulled Seungyoun towards his chest and softly wrapped his arms around him. It hit Seungyoun that they had never hugged before, and holy shit did he regret that now. _Seungwoo was an awesome hugger._

They stood there for a while, Seungwoo humming lullabies while slowly swaying them from side to side. Seungyoun had closed his eyes, head comfortable resting again Seungwoo’s neck and his arms wrapped around his abdomen. Feeling himself relax more with each sway.

“You looked so terrified … I am so sorry Seungyoun-ah,” Seungwoo murmured into his hair. Seungwoo hadn’t seen him so terrified since they day he almost died, but he refrained from saying that out loud. They were both thinking about it, and some things are better left unsaid,

Seungyoun felt that warm feeling all over again. The feeling that had started as light tickling the first time he saw Seungwoo, had now upgraded to the feeling of a thousand butterflies dancing around inside him. It no longer made him embarrassed, it just made him feel so very loved. Seungwoo pulled back a little, only to use his hands to cup Seungyoun’s face. He softly wiped away a tear with his thumb. Then he tilted his head a little to the side and gave Seungyoun his familiar snoopy smile that told him everything would be okay.

He felt no rush to define his feelings towards Seungwoo, their relationship will evolve the way the universe wants it too. All he cared about was that he had finally found someone who made him feel loved, someone who really mattered. If this was platonic then so be it, Seungyoun was just overjoyed to finally have found Seungwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for getting so far. I tried something new, but I hope I did ok!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated <3
> 
> also, huge congrats to X1 for their first big award. wihooo! no roty but this is just the start, world domination is next I can feel it.


End file.
